Could It Be You
by LosingSpark
Summary: Maram has reappeared! Frey has to go undercover to find the source of the maram as well as train two new lotis masters. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N** : _I've been running ideas through my head of how to play out an Alice 19th story. I finally came up with one and decided to try it out and see where it goes. It's going to be a continuation of the original, focusing on Frey. I did mess with his character a little so please don't hate me!_

_I do not own Alice 19th in any way, shape, or form!_

* * *

Frey walked down the long cathedral hallway. His shoes clacking loudly against the polished marble floor. As he passes other Lotis Master, they stopped and bowed as he past. He narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing full well that they didn't all meet the bow of respect. When he had returned to the temple, he was praised for helping the Lotis Masters Alice and Kyo unlock their full potential and how they had sealed Darva away. Frey knew better that to argue with the elders. He also knew that he really had nothing to do with how well the two young Lotis Masters had , he had been there for the fight, but he really didn't do anything. He shook his head, banishing old thoughts from his mind. It had already been four years since the Darva's defeat. He hadn't gone on any missions since. After returning, he felt lost. After everything that happened with training Alice and Kyo... with what had happened with Eric... He just felt like he didn't really deserve to be a Lotis Master. The elders had noticed this change in Frey and hadn't allowed him on missions since his return. Yet, he here was. Summoned to the high elder's chambers. He had no clue what to expect. Whispers tore his attention away from his thoughts.

"Look, there is Master Frey. What an honor to be in presence!" said a young lotis in training.

"You're joking right? " another one hissed, " He goes to pieces after saving the world. Hardly one that deserves such honor."

Frey pretended not to hear their whispers. This was not the first time he had heard the traines whispering like this. He clenched a piece of paper that was in his robe pocket. He had received yet another letter from Alice. He knew its words by heart, despite only receiving the letter the previous day.

_Dear Frey_

_I hope all is well. It's been quite awhile since I got a letter from you, so I really hope that you are okay. Kyo and I are doing well. I am finally going to be joining him at college which is exciting. I hope that I'm ready for the college life. Kyo still won't admit that he misses you, but he is dropping hints. Especially by making a lot of sweet desserts. That is really about all that is going on here. I really hope to hear from you soon._

_Alice_

_PS - Mayura is still traveling the world, hoping to find herself. Maybe you will run into her!_

Frey sighed as he reached the large wooden doors at the end of the hallway. He didn't mean to not reply to Alice's letters, but he wasn't ready to know how depressed that he had become since the ordeal. As he reached to knock on the door, the door creaked open. Frey sighed and stepped into the room.

"Welcome Master Frey." said a kindly older voice.

"Thank you High Elder." he replied, bowing.

"I have a need of your service." the elder said, rising from his chair.

"Sir, I really don't-"

Frey silenced himself as the elder raised his hand. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a curse. He really wasn't in the mood to go on a mission. Let one of the trainees do it.

"We have given you time to ponder your feelings and thoughts and have decided that this mission would be for the best." the elder told him.

Frey sighed, defeated. He knew that he couldn't refuse the high elder's request.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Our maram trackers have reported a growth of maram in america. A strong amount has been found in a small town in South Dakota. The trackers were unable to find the source of the maram, so they are certain that a powerful Maram Master is in that town. You have had the most experience dealing with Maram Masters, so we have decided that you will be the one to travel there and eliminate that maram." the elder explained, sitting back in his chair.

"How soon do you want me there?" Frey asked cooly.

"Immediately. We have a cover set up for you at the local high school where the trackers have sensed the most maram."

"Great. Sound like fun." Frey muttered, rubbing his head.

"One of the trackers will remain there to assist you." the elder told him, giving him a stern look.

"I won't need help." Frey said, turning to leave.

"One more thing Master Frey."

Frey froze, but did not turn back to face the elder.

"The trackers believe that their may be possible Lotis Masters at this school. We ask that you look into that and if one is found, to train them until you can bring them here."

* * *

**A/N** : _I wonder what Frey will discover as he arrives in America?_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N :** _Yet another update! :D I still have no idea where I'm going with this, but I know it will come to me!_

* * *

Frey sat uncomfortably in the wooden chair. He was still jetlagged from his flight and was really hating the tie that hung from his neck.

"So are you ready to start your student teaching Mr. Weilhausen?" asked a voice.

He looked up at the elderly principle, doing his best to hide his annoyance at the current situation. He nodded and pulled on his tie.

"Well, we are very excited to have a student teacher all the way from Norway. I'm hoping you'll be able to share your experiences." the man said with a smile.

Frey nodded. The principle's smile slowly faded from his face and he cleared his throat.

"Let's... um... get you to your classroom."

The principle led Frey down a long hallway at the far end of the school.

"Mr. Treftz is very excited to have a student teacher."

Frey rolled his eyes and said nothing. He had no real interest in the student teaching. All he wanted was to locate the maram and destroy it.

"Here we are."

Before the principle could even knock on the large wooden door, it swung open. A short, heavy set man stood in the doorway, a large grin on his face. Frey had no time to react as the man suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Good luck Mr. Weilhausen." the principle muttered with a chuckle, "You're going to need it."

"Welcome!" boomed Mr. Treftz.

Frey winced. For someone so small, he made up for it in voice.

"So are you ready to teach?" the man grinned.

"I guess..." Frey muttered, yanking on his tie.

"Well, it's not everyday that the music department gets a warm body." Mr. Treftz laughed as he ran a hand over his balding head.

Frey froze.

"Did you just say... _music?!"_

* * *

"Can you still not find it?" smirked a voice.

"Cut me some slack Melody! It's here somewhere!" snapped another voice.

A blond girl laughed as she leaned against the gray lockers, playing with the strings of her baggy sweatshirt.

"I can't understand how you are able to lose a notebook that you use everyday." Melody told the other girl .

The girl's response was muffled as she had all,but climbed into a locker. Melody shook her head in amusement.

"Aha!" came a triumphant cry.

"You found it?" Melody asked in surprise.

The ebony haired beauty emerged from her locker with a sheepish grin.

"Well... no..." she admitted.

The girl laughed at Melody's confused expression. She helf up a wrinkled sheet of paper.

"And that is...?" Melody asked.

"My english paper!" the girl grinned.

"Sarah... your english paper?"

The girl nodded.

"That was due last week?"

Sarah's green eyes widened and she glanced down at the paper. She looked back at Melody in annoyance. She returned her gaze to the paper before crumpling it into a ball.

"Well, don't need this then." she said, chucking the paper ball back into her locker.

"Sarah!"

"What?"

"No wonder you can't find anything!"

Sarah laughed before diving back into her locker.

* * *

Frey sat at a desk on the side of the classroom, rubbing his head in frustration. What the hell had the elders been thinking? Couldn't they have put him in something else? He didn't know a thing about music. He groaned, yanking at his tie. Mr. Treftz didn't seem to catch onto his discomfort. Just as Frey was about to ask the man if he could transfer to another class, a bell rang out and a small amount of students entered the classroom.

"Hello there future superstars!" Mr. Treftz boomed.

Several students chuckled at their teacher's excited tone.

"Wait... Who are we missing?" Mr. Treftz asked with a knowing smirk.

The class groaned and looked at each other.

"1..." the started.

Frey looked at them confused.

"2..."

Mr. Treftz shook his head in amusement.

"3!"

Even before the class had finished saying "3", two girls came bursting into the room.

"Made it!" shouted the dark haired girl, punching her fist into the air.

"Actually Sarah, you are two minutes late." Mr. Treftz pointed out.

"Ah fu-!"

The blond that had come in with her quickly slapped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Go sit." Mr. Treftz told him.

* * *

**A/N :** _Hmmm... no idea what's in store. As for Frey's OCness... I will explain that soon._


	3. Chapter 2

The class chuckled as the two girls quickly moved to two empty seats towards the back of the room. The blond quickly moved to her seat, keeping her head down to hide the bright red blush that had crept across her face. The dark haired girl grinned sheepishly as she followed her friend. Frey groaned inwardly.

"Well now that Sarah and Melody have graced us with their presence, perhaps they would like to be the first ones to share any new work." Mr Treftz volunteered them with a smirk.

The blond, Melody, sunk low into her seat in an obvious attempt to hide. Mr. Treftz noticed this and sighed.

"Sarah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh... you see sir... there was this one song I was working on. You would have loved it! But there is the little problem of me misplacing my notebook... " Sarah explained with a giggle.

The class burst out in laughs and groans. Frey took that as a sign that this was something the dark haired girl did often. Mr. Treftz shook his head in mock frustration.

"You are all aware that the showcase is in a couple months? There will be several talent scouts that will be coming to that showcase, looking for someone to become the next big hit. My job is to have you all at the top of your game..."

Melody had tuned out Mr. Treftz lectured. It was the same speech he had given everyday since this semester had begun. She also had no reason to care. She wasn't going to be a part of the showcase. Not that she cared.

"Psst!"

Melody sighed as she heard Sarah hiss at her. She chose to ignore her friend and began to doodle in her notebook.

"Melody!" Sarah hissed, poking the girl with a pencil.

"What?!" Melody hissed back, glaring at the beauty.

"Check out the new teacher!" Sarah grinned.

Melody sighed. She knew that glint in Sarah's eyes. She always had that sparkle appear when she found a cute boy to fawn over. Melody looked over to the side of the classroom where the new student teacher sat. She had to admit, using Sarah's language, he was a babe! Long golden hair that hung around his face, with a braid in the underside that hung just below his collarbone. Bright blue eyes that looked quite bored.

"This just a whole lot more interesting." Sarah hissed.

Melody sighed and rolled her eyes. Sarah always went for anyone that was cute. She was a shameless flirt, but that was as far as she ever took it. She did have morals after all.

"Well Sarah, since you seem to be so talkative, why don't you come up here and practice that voice of yours." Mr Treftz smirked.

Sarah sighed in frustration. Mr. Treftz was known for picking on any students that he caught that weren't focused on their work. She got out of her chair and headed up to the piano at the front of the room. Melody chuckled softly at her annoyed friend, but her gaze slowly drifted back towards the new student teacher. It was kind of odd to get a student teacher so late in the semester. And she had never seen one that had looked so bored with what he was supposed to be teaching. Something was definately off about him.

"Hey Melody." whispered a voice.

Melody turned around to meet a pair of deep brown eyes and a soft smile. Damien was dubbed "chocolious" by Sarah after meeting him at the beginning of the year. It had nothing to do with his skin color Sarah had claimed. She swore that it had to do with the fact that Damien had given her a candy bar in a weak apology after nearly knocking her down the stairs. It ended up turning out that Damien was a performer just like they were. He had amazing stage presence and a voice to match.

"What's up Damien?" she whispered back.

"It's nice to see you writing again." he told her with a smile.

Melody looked at him, her blue eyes confused. She looked down at her notebook to find that she had scribbled what looked like a verse of a song. She dropped her pencil onto her desk in surprise. She hadn't even noticed that she had been writing. She lifted her eyes from her notebook to glance over at the new teacher. He was still staring around the room, glancing repeatedly at the clock.

"Very good Sarah. You need to work on your lyrics a little more though." Mr. Treftz stated.

Sarah sighed as she dropped into her chair.

"Same thing he tells me everytime..." she muttered, shaking her head.

Melody gave her friend a reassuring smile. Sarah had amazing stage presence. She was always able to hold a crowd's attention. But when it came to her song lyrics... well... they tended to lack in power.

"Hey! Did... Did you actually write something?!" Sarah demanded.

Before Melody could reply, Sarah snatched her notebook away. She reached out to grab it back from her friend, but it was pulled away from her reach.

"This is good!" Sarah exclaimed.

"_Sarah_!" Melody hissed.

Sarah's face flushed as she realized that she had blurted that out. And not quietly either.

"And what is so good Sarah?" Mr Treftz asked with a smirk.

"Melody is working on something!" Sarah blurted out.

"Sarah!"

"Well you are!"

Melody sighed in defeat.

"Is that true Melody? Are you really working on something?" asked a surprised Mr. Treftz.

"Well...I guess so..." Melody said softly.

"Care to share it?" he asked.

Before Melody could answer, the bell rang. Everyone quickly bolted from the room before they could be lectured.

"I want you all to have something to share with the class by Friday!" Mr. Treftz shouted after them.

He smiled and shook his head before turning to face Frey.

"It's too bad Mr. Wielhausen. You would having heard something amazing. I doubt that she will ever share it though..." he said in disappointed tone.

"What?" Frey asked, snapping out of his trance.

He had spent most of the hour staring at the clock, cursing the elders.

"Melody would have been a sight for sore eyes... well ears. That girl has real talent when it comes to music. Too bad she doesn't want to do it anymore..." he explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Melody used to be on top of her game. She had such talent for being able to write such powerful lyrics and had the voice to back them up. If you put her and Sarah together, you had an amazing duo. Sarah has a great voice, but her lyrics are lacking. But her stage presence balances it all out. I was really hoping to use them together in the showcase."

"So why don't you?" Frey asked.

"Melody... doesn't have her passion anymore. I wasn't here for the showcase last year, but I was told about it. I guess her little brother had some type of a sports thing the same night. It was earlier in the day and was supposed to be over before her performance started. She had gotten into it with parents about not supporting her and she told them it would be better if they didn't show up at all. Well, the game took longer than they had thought and they were rushing to make it to the performance. There was a traffic accident. Her parents were killed instantly, and her brother has been in a coma ever since."

Frey remained silent. That was a lot for a young girl to deal with.

"If she hadn't had Sarah by her side the whole time, well... I just don't think the girl would have come out of it okay."

"She seemed fine to me." Frey pointed out.

"For the most part she is, but when it comes to her music... Well, she seems to have lost her passion, her inspiration, and her drive. She can't even play the piano anymore without shutting herself down."

Mr. Treftz continued on, but his words fell on deaf ears and Frey fell deep into thought.

* * *

Frey stepped into the small apartment, rolling his eyes at the tiny quarters. The elders must have really wanted him to suffer for something. There was barely room for him to walk around with all the rooms blending together. He sighed and dropped into a chair, pulling a jar of jam from his bag.

"Here's to an uneventful day..." he muttered, spooning jam into his mouth.

"But yet you are already betting on maram being here."

Frey's head jerked up, spoon still in mouth, to find a small black tabby cat sitting on the table in front of him.

"And you are?" he asked, pulling the spoon from his mouth.

The cat gave a huge cheshire grin before shifting form. Frey's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself facing a pretty young cocoa skinned woman sitting on the table, her green eyes narrowed.

"And yet here you are just sitting here." she growled in annoyance.

"And, who are you?" Frey asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Frey, as if to say the answer was obvious. Frey glared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"So tell me what you know tracker."

The woman's eyes widened slightly before smirking.

"There is definately a maram presence at that school." she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, there's not." Frey replied, rolling his eyes.

"Are you so sure?"

"Was at the place all day long and didn't sense a single thing. Pretty sure you got it wrong." Frey told her in annoyance.

The woman growled, baring her teeth. She grabbed the front of Frey's shirt and yanked him towards her.

"You're wrong!" she hissed, "I know for a_ fact_ that there is maram here!"

"Where's your proof then?" Frey questioned, unintimidated.

"I have felt its cold presence." she told him.

"Doesn't mean anything." he told her.

"My partner has gone missing." she shot back.

Frey's eyes widened. It wasn't like a tracker to suddenly go missing.

"When?" he asked.

"A few days ago... I was afraid to let the elders know..." she said softly, letting go of Frey.

Frey watched the woman for a moment before giving a sigh.

"I know that there is maram here." he admitted.

The girl looked at him, wide eyed.

"It's a small presence, but that doesn't mean that there isn't more." he explained, reaching for his jam.

The girl quickly snatched the jam away, glaring at him.

"What's the source?" she demanded.

"What's it to you? You can't do anything about it." he pointed out.

"My partner, my problem." she growled.

"Elders won't be happy. You know you trackers aren't supposed to get involved into maram matters after finding it."

"I don't care! Neko's my partner and I will find him!" she vowed.

Frey smirked at the woman's stubborness.

"Well then we better get started." he told her.

"You have a place to start?" she asked him, surprised.

"Actually, I have a couple."

* * *

**A/N** :_ I wonder what happened to the other tracker. And what does Frey have planned?_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** : _Horray! A new chapter! Took a little while to get going on this one. I had a little trouble with figuring out what to do with the maram. But I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

"Can you believe how much homework we got stuck with!" Sarah groaned, dropping her backpack onto the floor.

Melody smiled slightly and shook her head. She was used to Sarah's dramatic moments. She was a diva for a reason.

"What homework?" Melody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Treftz! Making me practice! Doesn't he realize that I don't need practice? I just wasn't ready to show it yet." Sarah retorted, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Don't you want to get an agent to notice you so you can get that big record deal and move to hollywood and live the good life?" Melody questioned.

She knew that bringing up Sarah's life long dream was a bit of a low blow, but it usually snapped the beauty out of her funk.

"You're right..." Sarah sighed softly.

Too bad it only would bring on another problem. Melody winced as her friend's green eyes teared up slightly. Sarah hadn't had the easiest life. Her Dad bailed when she was little, so she did have some "daddy issues" and her mom had to work two jobs so attention never really happened either. Despite never admitting it, Melody knew Sarah had been jealous of her large mansion like house and always super supportive parents. Luckily Melody's parents had all, but adopted the girl into the family.

"Don't start." Melody warned, " Don't you have practice starting soon?"

Sarah's head jerked up in surprise. She grabbed her cellphone out of her backpack.

"Oh crap! Can't be late or Tamryn will have my ass! I'll come over after!" Sarah called, heading towards the stairwell that led to the locker rooms.

Melody shook her head and her friend's randomness. She looked down at her own cellphone, her smile fading from her face. She pushed open the large doors and headed outside towards the city buses.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Hurry it up!" barked a shrill voice.

Sarah winced as the high pitched voice echoed within the locker room. She muttered a curse and swung her locker door to close it. To her surprise, it swung back at her.

"What the hell?!" she demanded.

She swung the small metal door again, receiving the same results.

"It's haunted!" she wailed.

The other girls let out loud laughs at the girl's claim. They were used to Sarah's random hysterics.

"Um Sarah? I think that might be your problem..." said a petite pixie haired girl pointing.

Sarah looked down at where she was pointing. Sure enough, her dress was hanging slightly out of her locker. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't know why this always happens." she muttered.

She grabbed her dress and pulled it out of the small locker. Along with the dress, several other items fell out. Deodorant, makeup, hairbrush, and a couple of tampons. The girls chuckled. Sarah flushed in embarrassment. She shoved everything back into her locker and leaned against the locker door until it finally closed.

"Let's move it! We have a lot of work to do today!" barked the voice again.

Sarah looked up at the slightly larger black haired girl that stood at the stairwell that led up to the gym. Something felt off about her dance team's captain.

"Better watch yourself today Sarah, Tamryn is on the warparth." the pixie girl warned, interrupting Sarah's thoughts.

"Oh joy... And here I thought today couldn't get any better..." Sarah groaned, adjusting the strap of her black tanktop.

* * *

The smell... God how Melody hated the smell of this place. Chemical and machines. Did machines actually smell? Melody believed it. She walked down the all white hallway. All of the windows covered by white shades, blocking the view into the rooms. She had walked this same path everyday for over a year and it still felt so awkward. But today something felt strange, although she couldn't figure it out.

"Oh Melody! How was school today?" called out a voice.

Melody gave a soft smile. She saw Emma, the elderly receptionist waving at her from her desk at the end of the hall.

"Hi Emma. School was fine." she told her.

"Just fine? You know, one of these days you will have a great day." the woman told her with a large smile.

Melody had to grin at the woman. She knew just what to say to make her feel even just the tiniest bit better.

"Any change?" she asked the nurse, feeling hopeful.

Emma's smile faded, and Melody felt her heart sink. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up again.

"Now don't give up on him yet Melody." the old nurse told her, " When you give up is when you will lose him."

Melody said nothing, her eyes dropping down to the floor. She gave the nurse a nod and continued down the connecting hallway. She stopped as she reached room 224. A nameplate next to the door read ' R. Anderson." Melody gave a soft breath before forcing a bright smile onto her face. She stepped into the room. It was your basic hospital room. Clean, white, and lots of beeping and clicking noises. In the back of the room was a large hospital bed.

_'He looks so small...'_ Melody noted.

Lying in the bed, was a boy about eleven years old. You could almost mistake him for a doll for how still he was. Until you saw his chest move with each breath he took.

"Hey there Rhythem." she smiled, "How are you today?"

* * *

**"No! No! No!"** Tamryn yelled.

The girls all groaned, some of the dropping to the floor in exhaustion. Sarah bent over, resting her hands on her knees. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her breathing. She straightened up slowly, wiping the sweat from her face.

"How hard is it for you to get this combination right?!" Tamryn exclaimed.

"Maybe if you didn't change the routine every ten minutes..." Sarah muttered.

She saw a couple girls that had heard her nod in agreement.

"We need to get this right for the competition in two weeks. I'm starting to doubt your dedication to this squad!" Tamryn letcured.

Sarah rolled her eyes in annoyance. She could do the routine in her sleep, but she was not about to start a fight with Tamryn...again. The captain was usually hard of them, but she had never been this harsh before. Sarah had to wonder what set the girl off this time.

"Sarah, your timing has been off all day." Tamryn pointed out.

Sarah's head whipped up in surprise. Tamryn stood in front of the group, arms crossed over her chest, and a cold smirk on her face.

"You're joking, right?" Sarah asked coolly.

"I would never joke about something like that." the girl replied in a mocking voice.

Sarah met the girl's gaze and swore she saw a flash of something in her eyes. She shook her head and bit her tongue. There was no way she was going to start a fight with the girl today. No matter how much she deserved to be put in her place.

"Oh? No snappy comebacks today?" Tamryn continued.

"Let's just finish this practice..." Sarah retorted through her clenched teeth.

The other dancers stared at Sarah in surprise. This was certainly not what they were expecting her to say.

* * *

Melody sat in a chair next to the boy's bed, writing furiously in her notebook. She looked up occasionally at Rhythem, knowing full well that he wouldn't be looking back.

"So we got this new student teacher in our performance class. " she said, talking to him like he was awake, " He never said a word during class and was constantly looking at the clock. Kind of a strange guy I guess."

Melody's pen paused for a moment as she stared down at her notebook.

"It's kind of strange that we have a student teacher this late into the year." she noted, " I didn't want to tell Sarah, but something feels off about him. I can't put my finger on it, but my gut says something is different. I... I must sound crazy..."

The door to the room suddenly flew open.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here!" apologized a voice.

Melody looked up to find a young woman in a nurse's uniform standing in the doorway. The nurse didn't look familiar to Melody and she knew all the nurses on this floor. Judging by the way the woman's green eyes nervously darted around the room, Melody had to guess she was new.

"It's okay..." Melody said after a moment.

"Please excuse me, I just need to take a look at his readings." the nurse said.

The woman moved quickly to Rhythem's bedside and looked over the monitors. Melody couldn't help, but give a soft smile. Rhythem would have been so embarrassed if he knew that a pretty cocoa's skinned nurse was taking care of him. Rhythem was always shy around girls.

"I didn't know that he got any visitors. The head nurse didn't tell me anything..." the nurse muttered.

"Cloris... Yeah... She's like that." Melody told her, " I'm Melody Anderson, Rhythem's sister."

"Nice to meet you Melody. I'm Shun." the nurse said with a smile.

"Don't worry... My brother is a very easy patient." Melody teased, amazed at how at ease she felt talking to this stranger.

Shun's green eyes widened, but soon relaxed as she caught on that it was a joke.

"So where are your parents? Will they be here to visit soon?" Shun asked innocently.

Melody's blue-green eyes darkened slightly and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"They... They died..." she said softly.

"Oh! I am so so sorry!" Shun apologized, " I didn't-"

"It's all right." Melody interrupted, " I expected as much. Since the nurses didn't tell you, I will. My parents were in a car accident and they died instantly. Rhythem was in the car with them. And he's..."

Melody didn't have to continue, but Shun's eyes softened at the pained look on the girl's face. Shun's green eyes widened as she saw Melody begin to shiver. Shun's gaze hardened and she whipped around. There in the corner of the room was a black mist. It slowly crept along the walls, towards Melody's brother. Shun quickly muttered a few words and the black mist vanished. She turned her gaze back to Melody, who was still shivering.

'Something must be wrong with the AC in here. Shun, would you-"

Melody turned to find the nurse had disappeared. Melody looked around the room in surprise. Her eyes fell to her notebook. Ontop of it, was a small white woven bracelet.

* * *

Sarah dropped onto the locker room bench with a groan. She winced slightly as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"You said it." the pixie cut girl sighed, dropping next to her.

"At least I feel about twenty pounds lighter..." Sarah muttered, trying to sound normal.

"Tamryn has never pushed us this hard... I can barely think straight..." the girl pointed out.

"You got that right! She's insane." Sarah agreed.

"Sarah, you better get your act together."

Sarah looked up to find Tamryn leaning against the lockers, two little blond lackies at her side. Sarah said nothing, and opened her locker.

"You are dragging this team down. Must be all that time spent around Melody.

Sarah's eyes narrowed as soon as Tamryn brought up Melody's name.

"Ooooohh... A sore spot? Why don't you just admit that she is bringing you down. Distracting you with all that talk about being superstars." Tamryn sneered.

Sarah clenched her shaking hands into fists and withheld the urge to beat the life out of the girl. This was low. Even for Tamryn. She raised her cold gaze to meet Tamryn's. And again, she saw a flash of something in the girl's eyes.

"Well I guess I will just leave you to think about that."

Tamryn moved away from the lockers and headed out the door, the two blonds hot on her heels. Sarah's felt a cold chill wash over her. Her gaze drifted back to Tamryn. To her surprise, there was a black mist hovering around the girl. Sarah blinked and the black mist was gone.

_'What the hell was that?!'_ she thought.

She quickly changed into her dress and headed out into the hallway. She was halfway down the hallway before realizing that she had forgotten her backpack. She turned around and went into the empty locker room. Next to her backpack, was a small white woven bracelet.

"What is this?" the girls asked, picking up the bracelets.

* * *

**A/N** : _Maram has arrived! So what happens now?_


End file.
